Save me
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: The vantas uncle is very mean, and karkat and kankri can't take him anymore. But when kankri tries to protect karkat from the bullies, he gets suspended. Now karkat is to fight for himself...At school at least. But something BIG happens at home.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat swiftly pulled himself up out of bed. He slowly walked over to his bigger brother's bed,and shook him to wake up. It was the first day of 7th grade, and Karkat wasn't really into it. School has been a big bitch to him. After a few shakes, karkat decided to speak up.

"Wake up,Kankri, time for school."

"Hhhhgggnnnnn" He moaned.

Karkat's face faded into a worried look. "Come on kankri, we have to leave before uncle gets up. You know what he does when he wakes up..."

Kankri remembers to memories, the bad memories. The only good memories were the vacations. But those memories drowned in his bad memories. Kankri doesn't like his uncle. Nor does karkat. But he eventually got up. They both got dressed in the same room, because if their uncle wakes up,kankri is always to protect his little brother.

They both heard the sound of footsteps down the steps, followed by a low mumbling voice. The both peeked around the corner to see their uncle has already awaken. "Dammit.." Kankri Whispered. Their uncle entered the room. The boys, already dressed, tried to get passed him. But he was blocking the doorway.

"uhm,it's time for us to leave now.."karkat said in a innocent voice.

"No it's not you stupid asshole!" He uncle struck him right in the face,making karkat fall backwards. Kankri quickly set his bookbag down and wrapped his arms around karkat, Holding him close. Karkat hugged him back. their uncle grabbed kankri's hair and threw him inside. Karkat's eyes starting pouring tears down his cheeks and rushed by kankris side. They both grabbed their bookbags and ran off to the bus stop.

Both got on the bus,and sat by each other in fear. They have never been more scared in their life. Their uncle never hurt them that bad. He was getting strong by the minute. Karkat's eyes were darting around the bus.

"Why does our uncle hate us so much kankri?" Karkat frowned.

"I don't know..." Kankri replied, giving him a rub on the back.

When they arrived at school, he went to the first classroom karkat was assigned to. 10 classmates, he sat in silence. The teacher stood in front of the class, gave a big smiled and starting writing on a paper. Two bigger guys came up to karkat and started to push him.

"Sup shorty?Hahahaha"

Karkat ignored him and kept writing on the kept pushing,pinching him on the arm. Karkat couldn't take it. He got up but before he could yell anything kankri slapped them both.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU STUPID DICKFACES." Kankri shouted.

Few moments later he was in the office. He was getting sent home. Karkat arrived in the office,sat next to him and whispered "thanks..."

"No problem"

"So... what did they say?"

"They are sending me home..I have OSS"

Karkat's eyes began forming tears. "Sh-shit! no!"

"Karkat? What's is troubling you?..."

"Don't go! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Karkat...I have to be strong..."

Kankri wiped the tears from karkat's cheek. Karkat shook his head and gave him a hug,sinking his face into kankri's chest.

"Karkat" He used his thumb and his index finger to lift karkat's chin. "Everything's going to be alright..." He gave him a kiss. Then waved goodbye when he left. Karkat curled in a ball and clenched his fists tightly.

It was time for lunch, and karkat sat by only 2 of his friends. Dave, and Sollux. Karkat hardly touched his food, he was too depressed to eat. _How long will he be gone? _He thought. His head flooded with bad gave a small tap on his shoulder. "what?" Karkat murmured.

"Hey,dude,are you alright?Looks like you've got something on your mind." Dave acknowledged.

"It's just...i miss my brother..."

"It'll be okay,kk" Sollux smiled. "Ju'th't try to eat th'omething."

Karkat sunk his head into his arms. He didn't want to eat anything. He wanted to go home and see if kankri was alright. They have protected each other all their life, and they won't give up now. Also, Kankri is all karkat has got. Besides his only friends. But that's a different situation. They don't *really* know what's going on inside karkat's painful life.

It was 5 minutes before the bus would take him back home. He packed up his stuff and rushed outside and got there before anyone else that rode his bus. When it finally came, and ran on cutting in line first. He picked the very first available seat and sat in it. THe bus finally came to his stop. He got off the bus,and heard crashing,and thumping noises from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Some of you read my mind of what would happen next, and i thought you wouldn't like this story. Like you might've said something like "oh that's not how karkat or kankri act,blah blah blah" If you know what i might be a ****_little _****shipping into the story, if that's okay with you? Also, i am lazy with the capitalizing names.**

* * *

Karkat ran up the steps to find the door is locked. He could hear Kankri screaming and his uncle didn't like this at all. He started banging on the door and shouting "OPEN UP!" repeating it over and over. But the screaming and shouting continued. Karkat leaned against the door,and instantly tear streams came down his face. Then suddenly, the door flung open. There, standing his uncle big and tall, took him by the arm and tossed him inside.

"WHY THE HELL *cough* DID YOU GET SUSPENDED KANKRI?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING ME MAD?!" He said furiously.

Kankri was covered in blood and bruises, just curled up in ball on the ground. Karkat crawled over to him. "H-hey..Kankri?"

"...make him leave.." He wimpered

"What?"

"MAKE HIM LEAVE!" Kankri got up and pointed a finger into his uncle's face. "I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU,AND WHEN OUR DAD GETS HOME,WE'RE TELLING HIM EVERYTHING! HE WILL HAVE YOU LEAVE!"

"No you won't,because if you do, I'll tell him you're giving karkat blowjobs and getting f's in your GPA. also, i will visit everyday at your school and beat the living shit out of you two!"

"GRUUH I HATE YOU!" Kankri said in disgust, charging at his uncle,knocking him backwards. Kankri rapidly tried to beat him,but kankri was weak to his uncle just laughed and gave him a big punch in the face.

Karkat moved slowly to where kankri had laid, and shook his arm. "Kankri? ... bro?"

No reply.

Just kankri laying there, with blood dripping from his mouth, and his eyes to the back of his head. Karkat hugged him,really loosely, just in case kankri was still making crying noises, and his uncle standing over him with a bunch of kankri's blood on him. "Teaches you pieces of shit to piss me off like that." He yanked karkat's shoulder. "You do ANYTHING and i mean ANYTHING to piss me off, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Their uncle went back upstairs and locked the door.

2 minutes of crying and hugging kankri, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it. It was their dad(The sufferer). Karkat swung his arms around him,and started bawling hard.

"Haha, hello son. Aren't you so happy to see me? Well, Don't cry. I'm here now. Where's your brother?"

"Hes right-" but kankri's body was gone. Karkat grew in shock. His mouth was drawn open, but nothing came out.

"He's right where?" His father smiled.

"U-uh..." Karkat looked for an excuse. "after school tutoring!"

"Well, that's nice. I have to go now, you be good you here me?"

"NO! Don't go! Please don't!"

"Karkat," He began, "I have to. I love you guys very much. When kankri comes home, tell him i love him too." And with that, He walked off into the distance until karkat couldn't see him anymore.

Karkat felt a tap on the shoulder, and let out a gasp.

"Karkat,calm down it's only me"Kankri said. "But i got a plan. Tonight, when uncle is asleep, we will run away from here!"

Karkat gave him another hug. "Yes,yes i will...i will run away with you!"

"Okay then, come with me. "He grabbed karkat's hand and went back to their room.

Kankri closed the door and stuff as much things in his bookbag as he can."Come on pack up karkat!"

Karkat did as so.

Finally, when they got all packed up. It was time for bed. "Alright, here's the plan" kankri whispered, "We'll pretend to be asleep. When checks on us, don't move. Then, when he leaves back to his bedroom, we put on our shoes, go outside and run away from here as far as possible. Got it?"

"Got it!"Karkat replied.

* * *

**If you would like to make a request on what would happen next,pm me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews an ideas! Don't forget to check out the cover, which i have recently made. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

The uncle came in the room and checked on to make sure karkat and kankri were asleep. They 'were'. When he left, he got a beer out of the fridge and drunk it down,getting every last sip of it. He was getting tired,and unable to stand straight. That's when,he collapsed on the floor. The beer bottle shattered,and pieces of the glass were everywhere. Their uncle was knocked out for sure.

"Drunken bastard!" Kankri whispered to karkat,hiding around the doorway."I hope the stupid asshole dies."

"Me too" Karkat says, "And i really want dad to come home."

"Don't worry,we'll come back when dad is here and he gets rid of the uncle!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kankri said reassuringly.

Karkat began to walk out the door, When his foot got trapped by his uncles hand. "Where th'hell you think you're going?"

Kankri was thinking was,while karkat was jerking his leg. Kankri ran into the kitchen and got the biggest knife he could. Then, he cut of his arm. The screams and horror cries from their uncle made kankri feel bad. But all he did was kick their uncle in the face,grab karkat and ran off.

They ran into the woods, looking for the nearest house they could. They came upon a house full of spiders,and decided to knock.

"One second!" A small voice cried. "Oh,hey karkat. Hey kankri. Look,i'm very busy,-"

"Vriska,honk!" a voice interrupted her.

"I'm coming! calm down! Look,whatever it is,go to terezi's. Alright?" And she shut the door.

"Alright let's go!" Kankri said. Terezi was a good person, and one of karkat's crushes. So kankri *knew* karkat would enjoy staying there,if that is,was terezi would let them.

They finally arrived at terezi's house. Karkat calmly knocked on the door.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice said. It seemed to be terezi's mom. She was tall, with hair like terezi's,only a little longer. And she has bright sky-blue eyes,A blouse that says 'i am the mother' on it. On her feet are flat-soled boots, under her long skirt that appeared to be the same color as her shirt. Pink. Her cute purple tattoos say 'i love my daughter' and 'Keep believing,it will eventually happen. :) '. Karkat thought it was cute. Better yet, he thought about getting a tattoo that said something like that. But i'm sure kankri wouldn't approve.

"Hello, . Is alright if me and kankri stay here? uhm...we ran away from our mean uncle.."

"Oh! You poor thing!" She quickly hugged karkat. "Of course you can stay here! As long as you like!" She hugged kankri after and said "What happened to you poor doll?"

"Oh," Kankri began, "Our uncle beat me,and nearly killed me.."

"That stupid jerk! Always getting drunk and hurting you adorable things!" She spoke. "Well,come in. I'll set up the guest room and make you boys some cookies."

"Thanks" they both said.

"Wow, she is really nice!" Kankri smiled.

"That's why i came here. She will treat you like her own. And i love her like a mother..."

After a few minutes she came back with a batch of fresh baked cookies and set them on the table in front of them. "i'll go get terezi" She walks off.

"Karkles!" Terezi tried to hug him but misses. "uhm..." she looks around and finds kankri,then hugs him. "Hiya karkles!"

"Actually,i'm kankri. Karkat is right next to me.."

"Oh..Well hi kanny!" Then she switches to karkat. "Heya karkeys! How ya doin'?"

"Uhm,great..." He hugged her back.

"well,you boys make yourself at , be careful. You're still blind,remember?" The pyrope mother said. "And please do call me Tarisi!" She flashed a smile at them.

"Okay, Tarisi!" They both cooed.

"Alright, well i gotta go wash the dishes. Terezi,be nice and get them whatever they like,alright sweetie?"

Terezi nodded in agreement. "Alright mommy!"

Terezi put on her favorite song and said to both of them "You guys wanna dance?"

"Sure"Karkat said shyly.

Karkat took kankri and terezi's hands,Kankri took karkat and terezi's hands,and terezi took karkat and kankri's hands. In a triangle, They all danced to the song that was going on. Karkat and kankri have never been more happy. They haven't had fun ever since they were 10.

That's when the slow song came on. Kankri smiled and backed away. Terezi put hers arms around karkat's neck,and karkat put his hands on her hips. Together, they slow danced. Kankri was on the edge of the guest bed, watching them dance. Terezi took off her glasses, revealing her beautiful red eyes. Terezi reached up,and they both *almost* kissed. But they both brought themselves back and blushed. But continued to dance. To footloose though. A good party song!

* * *

**Still taking requests! PM me! I wish i terezi's mother w**


	4. Chapter 4 bitches!

Karkat woke up next morning,sleeping beside Kankri. He was happy he wasn't at his uncles and more. He is lucky he isn't getting beaten by him. And same with Kankri. Well, It was a saturday, So the kids didn't have to go to school. But karkat forgot to ask Kankri if he has ever wanted to go back. Probably not, Who would want to? I'll tell you who, Nobody. Kids shouldn't be beaten for nothing. It's stupid and unacceptable. Kankri was tossing and turning now,when karkat shook him a little.

"Hey,Kanny. Wake up"

"What is it?" Kankri grumbled. He usually doesn't like to be woken up early. *Especially* on saturdays. Saturday is karkat's and kankri's favorite day. No homework. No school. They can just relax.

"Uhm, Wake up. Breakfast time.."Karkat responded.

"Oh!" Kankri sat up and stretched.

Terezi's mom was standing behind terezi, and they both smiled at kankri. They both made the "come" signal with their fingers. Karkat followed them, and kankri followed behind all arrived at the table with pancakes already set out. Karkat sat next to terezi, and terezi smiled at him, making him blush lightly. He smiled back, of course.

When terezis mother went to get some syrup, terezi gave karkat a quick peck on the cheek. Karkat blushed some more, then looked at his phone. Terezi did the same, and kankri got his out to. They all got invited to feferi's place for a party. Everyone was literally mother set out the party food, and decorations. Karkat felt safe at terezis, like he never felt before. His father was always busy and wasnt able to tell him what their uncle would do to them.

First knock.

Terezis mom answer, and its Vriska and Aranea. "Hey a to the ranea!" Latula ran towards and gave her a hug. Aranea blushes and smiled, hugging back.

Second Knock.

She answers again, and Nepeta and Meulin. Meulin has some bows and a dress on. Aranea,latula and meulin all hug.

Third knock.

Just gamzee. Latula tilts her head. "Where is k-izzle?"

"He didnt want to come. honk honk" Gamzee holds a bottle of faygo in his hand, such a grip.

Fourth knock.

Dave and john. Terezi smiles and lets them in. "So...this is the party, huh?"

Terezi nods and watches her mom give dave a bottle of AJ.

Fifth knock.

Rose,kanaya,jade and porrim. They all step in, and Porrim instantly goes over to the group of bigger siblings

Sixth knock.

Dirk, and bro (bro and terezi's mom are good friends) Dirk joins the older siblings, letting them examine his hair.

Seventh knock.

Jake,Jane,Roxy(with some alcohol), and Meenah.

They enter, and jake immediately runs to dirk and gives him a hug. "Woah, english, sup?"

"Dirk! I Didn't think you'd be here!" He nuzzles dirk necks.

Eigth knock.

Feferi, sollux, and aradia. Damara and mituna were chatting behind them. After they all enter, terezi checks off all the names of the people that are here.

ninth knock..

horuss and rufioh...along with equius."Tavros didnt come.." rufioh said. "He had some things to do.."

"oh its quite alright!~ i am glad everyone else showed up, though!"

Karkat and Terezi smiled at each other. Vriska wanted to dance with karkat so bad, and terezi didnt mind. He followed vriska on the dance floor, dancing to the song "Your call by Secondhand Serenade". She rested her chin on karkats shoulder, and karkat blushed. Terezi got jealous, so she looked around for someone to dance with. Vriska looked up into karkats eyes, and slowly raised up.

"No..." terezi whispered.


End file.
